La Nozze di Figaro
by claudiaEB
Summary: PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 6!!!!! I'VE CHANGED SOMETHING THAT WAS VERY CONFUSING AT FIRST!!! A James/ Lily fic with everything you want in a Harry Potter fic. Why did James and Lily really fall in love? Why did they hate eachother in the first place?
1. Back to school

"La Nozze di Figaro  
  
  
  
Summary: James and Lily hate each other. They can't stand each other, they can't even speak to each other. They can't even be in the same room with each other. But some things are destined to be, they are meant to be, so how much you even fight against it, fate will win.  
  
It's their fifth year, a year where everything begins, and with everything I mean EVERYTHING. What are James, Remus and Sirius planning to do, why is everyone starting to act strange…as if beeing under terror?…And who is this Dark Lord everyone talks about?  
  
Expect hate, adventure, terror, mystery and the most important of all…love.  
  
So read…La Nozze di Figaro!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to wonderful J.K Rowling, except for George Galampos.  
  
OH and the title belonged to our world's most create full man, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.  
  
It's a love-hate fic about Lily and James. I guarantee you that you will like it…well if not…at least give it a shot and read it….it's my first fic. about these two "love-birds"…  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 "Back to school"  
  
  
  
"Lily!"  
  
  
  
Lily Evans turned around and saw Hagrid, Hogwarts's gamekeeper, come towards her with giant steps and a huge grin plastered on his face, which was almost covered by bushy, black hair with streaks of brown colour.  
  
  
  
She smiled as she hugged him and seizing her bag, she stepped backwards.  
  
  
  
"Hi Hagrid", she said." Back to school, huh?"  
  
  
  
Hagrid started to walk beside her, with all first years behind him, looking at him with enormous eyes. "Oh, but it wont be so…no you wont!", he suddenly said, turning around to a first year with blond hair and evil glare who was about to hex a girl with freckles and glasses, taking away the boy's recently bought wand"…very dangerous…" he mumbled. "I'll give this to Professor McGonagall so she will have a talk to you later."  
  
  
  
"B…B…But…", the boy stammered, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
  
  
"No buts…Mr?" said Hagrid taking out a small parchment from one of his inner pockets as Lily reached him a long feather pen ( which didn't need inc). "Thanks"  
  
  
  
"I wont say it to you…!"the boy said, running away from the line to the end of it while the boy  
  
who had been next to him said: "George Galampos", smiling.  
  
  
  
"…first years…"sighed Hagrid, shaking his head"…oh well, where was I?"  
  
  
  
" You were about to say something that it wouldn't be so…?" Lily said, kicking a rather small rock that laid in front of her with a concerned look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes!…I mean Lily…James wont…", but Hagrid stopped when he saw Lily's eyes shooting thunders"…um I mean Potter he probably has matured more from last term."  
  
  
  
"Matured! That spoiled brat! Useless git! Guess what he did to me today Hagrid in the train? He…he…"she stopped to breath. Ger face was scarlet red of anger and she felt like she would explode at any second if she heard the name "James" again in her life."…I hate him…" she whispered at last.  
  
  
  
"So, so Lily", consoled Hagrid, patting her left shoulder, making her sink a few inches down the ground by every step she took"…take it easy…don't care about J…em…Potter and you know the others…try to ignore them."  
  
  
  
"But it's impossible Hagrid! I have his bloody face in front of me all the time…I can't even enjoy my free time with my friends, though the only thing I can think about is how to revenge for his latest prank!"  
  
  
  
"Oh well, what can you do?", Hagrid said, hiding the smile that had escaped from his mouth. He certainly didn't want Lily to think that he liked the way James was. Kids, kids, he thought, seeing Lily boil when James approached them, with Sirius on his tail.  
  
  
  
" Hi Hagrid!", James said, but not looking at him as Hagrid responded. Instead he smiled vigour sly towards Lily, who looked like she was on fire with the fiercely red hair and now matching face. James was her opposite, with black unruly hair, glasses, tall and dark brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Guess what I did today Hagrid", he continued, still not looking at him. Sirius giggled, but turned away saying "bye Hagrid" and with a silly voice " bye Lily".  
  
  
  
"I actually put out an enormous fire cause it was I.N.F.L.A.M.M.A.B.L.E"  
  
  
  
"Oh, you did?!" Hagrid said, not understanding what James indicated to." Good boy! See Lily, he's not so terrible at all!"  
  
  
  
A long silent followed, though it was just a second or two.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!!! I hate you James Potter!" Lily cried out, running away towards the raising Hogwarts castle, but before that casting an shrinking spell at James when shouting: "Pequenuise!"  
  
  
  
"And I do to!", James cried back while becoming smaller and smaller, until he only reached Hagrid to his knees. His glasses fell of his nose and his robes where almost four size larger.  
  
"Great start, don't you think Hagrid!", James said smiling, while putting the reverse curse on himself and started growing to his normal size. Taking his glasses up from the ground and rubbing away some dots of dirt, he started to walk next to with Hagrid.  
  
  
  
"Well I don't know James. I think that you are too mean towards her." Hagrid said, shaking his head again." And you're also a bad influence for….you know", Hagrid said pointing his head at the scared first years behind him.  
  
  
  
"Bad influence, Hagrid!", James said grabbing a red-haired boy by the neck, rubbing his head gently (though it didn't look like it)." These kids should be grateful for having ME as a role model!" he laughed" Isn't it so kid?"  
  
  
  
"Ye…ye…yes sir!", the boy squeezed out and backed away when James let him go.  
  
  
  
"That's what I mean James. Now that you have been elected to be a prefect you should make an effort to…straight your self up. AND you should start with Lily. You two…"  
  
  
  
"Oh not that again! Professor McGonagall already wrote it a hundred times in my invitation back to Hogwarts! Mr. Potter", he began with a harsh and strictly voice"…now that you and Ms. Evans have been elected to be prefects I expect you two to act properly towards each other. I don't want to hear any complains from one another and I certainly don't want to hear from Madam Pomfrey that one of you are in the hospital wing." James sighed" I don't even know why they chose me with HER. I wished that they would have chosen Sirius."  
  
  
  
"Now that would have been SOMETHING! Ha, ha, ha! You and Sirius, you must be yoking James!" laughed Hagrid, brushing away some tears.  
  
  
  
"Talking about me?" added Sirius from nowhere, approaching them when they reached the entrance.  
  
  
  
"Well, not exactly. We were talking about that L.I.L.Y( James said pronouncing every letter) and I have been elected to be prefects. How unfair is that!"  
  
  
  
"Oh no, that again!" Sirius moaned, rolling his eyes,  
  
  
  
"And what do you mean by that!", said James, annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Well, you've only nagged about it since you found out that you were going to be a prefect,  
  
which was about THREE months ago!"  
  
  
  
James was silent for a moment. "Well, if it was you, I bet that you also would had been as  
  
utterly and incredibly anger as I am right now, wouldn't you?"  
  
  
  
No respond.  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't you Sirius?!", James repeated  
  
  
  
"Now boys, don't argue! You should go inside now, remember that it's the first years who are suppose to go in last.", Hagrid added interrupting as James looked hard at Sirius and Sirius looking up at the ceiling, whistling.  
  
  
  
"Sirius!", James said again but with more strength as they now sat at the Gryffindor table, with Lily on the other side of the table but like fifteen chairs away from them, glaring at the  
  
two of them.  
  
  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
  
  
"What!"  
  
  
  
"You haven't responded!"  
  
  
  
"Responded what?" asked Sirius innocent, as if he had forgotten what James had asked him.  
  
  
  
" I A.S.K.E.D you if…oh…bug off you know what I'm talking about!" he said, noticing Lily looking at them as if she could kill them.  
  
  
  
"No serious. I do not remember, I think that the forgetting charm that Penny gave me really worked."  
  
  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay,"  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"Well it depends actually. What if…and I mean with WHAT IF…I was completely in love with Lily Evans and found out that the way to prove my love was in the prefects meeting. You know…me and her…walking along the long and black corridor…alone…to the prefects meeting…no one nearby…I grab her by the arm…bring her nearer…and nearer…"  
  
  
  
But Sirius didn't have the chance to continue though he fell down to the floor with strange green dots growing all over his face, and beside him and a few chairs away from him stood James and Lily with wands in their hands, pointed at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"POTTER AND EVANS!", ringed Professor McGonagoll's voice all over the great hall, that had suddenly become deadly quiet.  
  
  
  
James silently sat down again, not noticing that Lily did the same thing.  
  
  
  
"FOLLOW ME!", Professor McGonagall demanded, walking out from the Great Hall with her cloak following her in the air, all eyes on her.  
  
  
  
As Lily and James stood up, casting nervously glances at the teachers, who shook their heads disapproving, in the back row of the Great Hall with Professor Dumbledore sitting in the middle, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew( a small and scared fifth year) lifted a dazing Sirius as Madam Pomfrey hurried towards them with a worried gaze.  
  
  
  
James and Lily strode out from the Great Hall and saw a smiling Hagrid by the entrance with all the first years. But as soon as Hagrid saw their faces he too started to shook her head, sighing.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall walked at least five feet in front of them as they passed several moving paintings, a shining armour and "the fat Lady" who looked at them with a disappointed look. They walked through a dark corridor with only a few lit candles illuminating the passage until they reached a huge door with a lion formed knob.  
  
  
  
"Gryffendoria", whispered Professor McGonagall and the lion formed knob opened it's mouth just as the door opened, and she stepped inside a rather comfortable room, with a fireplace near a large window, three green sofas( much alike the sofas at the Gryffendor's common room) and four simple desk with lots of papers in disorder, with James and Lily behind her.  
  
  
  
Must be the teachers common room, thought James as he saw professor McGonagall sit behind the largest desk( which indeed had more papers).  
  
  
  
"Sit down Mr. Potter!" the Professor demanded" And you too Miss. Evans!", she said as she signalled them to sit down on two black chairs in front of her desk.  
  
  
  
As they sat down, Lily kept her head down, once in a while glaring at James, who observed his fingernails (which were not so clean) with great interest.  
  
  
  
"So ..", Professor McGonagoall began"…can someone please explain to me why oh WHY you hexed Sirius", she sighed.  
  
  
  
"He…"  
  
  
  
"She..."  
  
  
  
They said at the same time.  
  
  
  
"One at a time! Miss. Evans you go first."  
  
  
  
" Professor, I did it because Sirius was making fun of me in a very unprepossessing way", snapped Lily.  
  
  
  
"Talk English", murmured James, but unfortunately Professor McGonagall overheard him.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, can you at least behave in my presence!"  
  
  
  
"Sure Professor", he mumbled.  
  
  
  
"So Mr. Potter what is your version?  
  
  
  
"I…I…I", stammered James, with suddenly lack of words.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see", smiled Professor McGongall, her eyes drifting from James to Lily. " I'm glad that you have now reached your senses Mr. Potter."  
  
  
  
"Wha...What?", snapped James, standing up with blushing face when he realised what Professor McGonagall was referring to." You don't think…I mean never in my life…it's a disgrace…an insult!"  
  
  
  
"Now, now calm down Mr. Potter", said Professor McGonagall, her smile disappearing. "I was just saying…",but she was soon interrupted by Lily who also now stood up.  
  
  
  
"Oh, then tell me Jamsie( Lily said in a sweet and false voice) why you defended little me!?"  
  
  
  
"I did not defend you! You think that I would aloud Sirius, my best friend, talk like that about someone like you( he said in a disgusted voice). He has a brain you know", James snorted.  
  
  
  
"Oh why you little! Go and bury yourself in the dungeon and save me the opportunity to see you face ever again!"  
  
  
  
"Well at least I have a face who people can look at without vomiting!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and what makes you…"  
  
  
  
"MR. POTTER AND MISS EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!", Professor McGonagall yelled, with eyes bulging out and abruptly standing up, causing both James and Lily to sit down and be quiet." I can't belive how silly you two behave! Not even a first year would behave like that and you both are fifteen years old( "Not yet", whispered Lily, but Professor McGonagall didn't hear her) and are suppose to show good example"  
  
  
  
" Well Professor", James began quietly "I can gladly leave my post as a prefect cause I can't get along with "her""  
  
  
  
"No, Professor, I can leave my post as a prefect instead."  
  
  
  
"Fine to me", filled James in.  
  
  
  
"Stop it, BOTH of you!", Professor McGonagall said, sitting down again." I understand perfectly what you two are up to, I was not born yesterday. But for your information I won't aloud it!"  
  
  
  
"But Professor…", James and Lily said at the same time.  
  
  
  
"You are not escaping from your responsibility! It's time for you to bury down the axes and become friends ( James and Lily both snorted)!" she stopped for air " I warn you two, this is the last time I see this kinds of argues, from now on you two will behave like saints and IF I see OR hear from anyone about you two, I will personally be the one who will take away two hundred points from my own house!"  
  
  
  
"Two hundred points!", protested James, his face filled with sorrow.  
  
  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter , two hundred points!"  
  
  
  
"But Professor that's…"  
  
  
  
"…unfair, Miss Evans? It certainly isn't! Now.." she stood up and pointed at the door, whispering the same password, and the door fell open"…you may go…DIRECTLY to your room!", she said looking at James, meaning that he wouldn't go to the Hospital wing and visit Sirius, who was still under treatment.  
  
  
  
"At least we didn't get detention", James mumbled.  
  
  
  
"What did you say Mr. Potter?"  
  
  
  
"Err…I said…um…that you certainly gave us…err…a fine lection."  
  
  
  
"I hope that Mr. Potter."  
  
  
  
And with that the red-haired girl and the tall dark-haired boy left the large room with at least ten feet away from each other. Professor McGonagall sat down, after closing the door saying:" Gryffendoria", and was now rubbing her temples.  
  
  
  
"Kids, kids", she mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it will pass Minerva", said a voice.  
  
  
  
By the fireplace stood now Professor Dumbledore, with Floo Powder in his hand, smiling gracefully at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't really think so. These two always give me a headache."  
  
  
  
"The headache will also pass", he smiled even more broadly, his eyes twinkling. " Remember that not everything you see or feel is true Minerva."  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with a questionable expression, not sure if he meant the headache…or Lily and James.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue…  
  
  
  
What did you think of that?????? Please Review, review and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Claudia 


	2. James a man? Please!

La Nozze di Figaro  
  
  
  
The title doesn't belong to Mozart, sorry for saying that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 " James a man? Please!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed by with not many surprises. Sirius had come back from the hospital wing after two days, but hadn't been mad at James though he got the chance to miss school…and homework.  
  
  
  
Students were concentrating on their homework, fifth years on their upcoming O.L.W,s and seventh years on their N.E.WT;s. Everyone thought that this year was even more harder than the previously, specially when the new Professor Against Dark Arts, Percillia Maravilloyi ( a female teacher who really looked like a foxy lady in all boys opinion) gave the fifth years a homework to write ten parchments full of how to behave around black elves. Quidditch practises were also hard and strenuous as always, but James Potter really didn't care though he loved it by every second. He was a seeker, and in many eyes the best seeker Hogwarts ever seen.  
  
  
  
One day, in the middle of October, James came back from a hard practice with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harrieta Folmar( a sixth year), Cherry Mose ( a seventh year), Hans Anderseen( a fifth year) and Ola Rosán the Quidditch captain and a seventh year, all dirty and sweating. It had been raining outside.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans sat by the fireplace and looked up from her book "Follow Magic through Times", by Elmina Motrol, when hearing James's voice, entering the room: "The best practice ever, if I may say so!", followed by a few yes.  
  
  
  
All sweaty, James slumped on the sofa in front of Lily, brushing away a bit mud from his forehead." Wouldn't surprise me if we beat Slythering with six hundred points on Friday", he continued, placing his feet on the small table.  
  
  
  
"If you catch the snitch after we scored four hundred fifty points, which wouldn't surprise me if you did", Harrieta Folmar smiled sweetly, showing her perfect teeth, caressing James's wildly hair, as James smiled.  
  
  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I would want to see Snape's long face on our victory day when we at the end of the year win the house cup thanks to our magnificence performance on the quidditch cup. I can almost picture him standing there dumbstruck and ugly as always."  
  
  
  
"As if you look any better Potter", snapped Lily returning to her book.  
  
  
  
"Ouch, that really hurt Evans", James said bringing his hand to his heart with a face of pain" Go and eat grass"  
  
  
  
"Ha, as if I would!", Lily responded.  
  
  
  
"No, but you could give me the pleasure", said James in an oily voice.  
  
  
  
"By Merlin's beard! Don't you ever stop fighting?", Harrieta added, sitting next to James.  
  
  
  
"And don't you ever stop flirting?", Lily said shortly, raising her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Oh, already jealous Evans?", James snorted, intentionally bringing Harrietta closer him, placing his hand on her shoulder, making her blush.  
  
  
  
"Bug off Potter. Instead of flying in a stupid broom and snogging I do much more important things such as studying. See that as an example."  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute", James said, standing up and leaving Harrieta, who did not look so pleased, approaching Lily who was only a few feet away from him." So you are telling me, James Potter to study on a Saturday?", he said with an evil grin on his face, leaning over Lily.  
  
  
  
"Back off Potter", Lily said tentative as James leaned closer and closer, so he only was a few inches from her face" I warn you."  
  
  
  
"Oh, and what would you do if I don't", he laughed, his breath on her face.  
  
  
  
"I'll hex you", Lily said sternly.  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Remember what Professor McGonagall said."  
  
  
  
Lily was quiet.  
  
  
  
"See you don't dare too…"  
  
  
  
But James shouldn't had said that cause the next second, there were growing roots from his ears and nose.  
  
  
  
Pushing away a choked James, Lily stood up, with a tight grip on her book, and hissed:  
  
And I guess that you don't dare to say this to the Professor cause then you won't be seeing yourself holding the house cup on your victory day."  
  
  
  
And with that, she ran away upstairs the spiral formed staircase to the girls' dormitory with her red hair flying after her, leaving James Potter very dumbstruck, with flourishing roots now to his knees.  
  
  
  
But no one noticed this except Sirius and Remus who were by one of the green sofas, laughing, and Harrietta who only snorted and walked away to a pair of sixth years boys who were playing wizard chess.  
  
  
  
"You should go to the hospital wing James", giggled Remus, sitting down at the spot were Lily had been sitting before.  
  
  
  
Sirius approached James, clapping his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I think she likes you James", he said, before bursting out in laugh.  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up Sirius." James snorted, holding up the now heavy roots with a few red flowers, that were stuck to his ears and nose, to not triple over them as he walked out of the Gryffendor common room towards the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should treat James better Lily", Maya Devi, a dark-haired pretty girl with many brown curls, said to Lily while Lily was brushing her long and red hair in front of the mirror next to her bed.  
  
  
  
"And why should I do that?", asked Lily, concentrating on her entangled hair as she tried to comb it ( the mirror saying:" Forget it young lady!").  
  
  
  
"Do you know what James has transformed into this term?" said Penny Flopheart, approaching the two girls with her night gown on."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. An even more irritating person and don't forget a spoiled git. Have known it since the first day I stepped into this school.", answered Lily suspecting where this conversation was leading to. She sighed, mumbling "I hate my hair", as she gazed hopeless at it.  
  
  
  
" NO, NO, NO you got it all wrong Lily!" Maya Devi said with a dreaming expression." He is one of the most handsomest man in this school."  
  
  
  
"Man", snorted Lily. "Please."  
  
  
  
" Well ok, he can be a bit silly sometimes, specially when beeing with Sirius Black. BUT you cannot deny his attractive features", Penny sighed, taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure, if you like dating one who looks like a dog and acts like one, but with glasses", said Lily, laughing a bit of her own joke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, but come on Lily", Lindsay Hoppletant said when hearing the girls conversation, flopping on her bed with pink sheets.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Lily! Have you ever really looked at him? And I really mean with L.O.O.K.E.D at him?", Penny asked.  
  
  
  
"No, I can't even think of him without having the feeling of wanting to go to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
"Oh James!", Penny sighed, ignoring what Lily just said." Raven black hair ( "That looks like he never in his life has touched it with a comb", mumbled Lily), profound dark, large eyes( " Too large actually and they are certainly not THAT dark", protested Lily), tall ( "Come on Sirius is as tall as him"), rather muscular(" You mean skinny"), wonderful smile( a smile that gives you the creeps"), oh my dream man!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, and don't forget charming", Lindsay added.  
  
  
  
"You are totally right", began Maya Devi "Haven't you all imagined him, taking you in his arms, brushing away a strand of hair, looking deeply into your eyes, leaning over closer and closer…"  
  
  
  
All three girls, except Lily, giggled uncontrollable.  
  
  
  
"Please, I've just eaten", Lily said instead, flopping on her bed, giving up her entangled flop of hair, holding her hands over her stomach.  
  
  
  
"You say that now Lily, but wait until you really notice him", Maya Devi said, with closed eyes and a silly smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
"I bet that he likes you Lily", said Lindsay suddenly, turning over, now lying on her stomach, looking at Lily." Why else would he always tease you, AND only you?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Oh, Oh you are sooo right!", added Penny" But, then you must also like him Lily, cause why else would you always hack on him?" Penny asked , standing up.  
  
  
  
Lily looked at all three girls who now had their eyes on her, waiting for her answer.  
  
  
  
"Please. You don't really think that?"  
  
  
  
All three nodded.  
  
  
  
"I hack on Sirius too, and Remus and Peter and…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah", Maya Devi said, thoughtful "…but not as much as you fight with James."  
  
  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
  
  
"It's because he's more annoying than the others!"  
  
  
  
The three of them looked doubtful.  
  
"I can say this, if I EVER get together with James I would name my future son or daughter…em let me think now…oh I know, Harry or Harriloa, WHICH would be never"  
  
  
  
"Harriloa and Harry?", Penny said, looking confused.  
  
  
  
"I think that Harry is kind of a cute name", Maya Devi said, tasting the name "But Harriloa, nah."  
  
  
  
"Oh, imagine this!", Lindsay said exited" Raven black hair like James's and emerald, shining green eyes like your Lily!"  
  
  
  
All three nodded of agreement, with huge grins on their faces.  
  
  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ok, imagine this: Stuck up, selfish and brainless as James", Lily said with a twisted smiled as she covered herself with her red sheets.  
  
  
  
"But James isn't selfish, stuck up and certainly not brainless!" protested Penny" He is one of the smartest boys in school!"  
  
  
  
"I think that he will take you to the ball Lily, you know the Yule Ball"  
  
  
  
"I rather go with slimy Serverous Snape than going with him." Yawned Lily, now closing her eyes trying to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Yule Ball!", shrieked Lindsay " Is there going to be a Yule Ball this year! Where have you…"  
  
  
  
But what she said next, Lily couldn't hear though she slowly felt herself slipping into a dream. With a smile she thought of James with roots hanging from his face, and before she could prevent it, a picture of a young and skinny boy , with raven black, wildly hair, glasses and blazing green eyes appeared in her mind. Without realising she whispered Harry, before dozing off into a dream where James had four feet and three eyes, ignorant that she would not remember this next morning and ever again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Potter and Evans!", said Professor McGonagall at the end of the Transfiguration lesson, on Monday morning.  
  
  
  
James gathered his books, rubbing his hand though it for four minutes ago had been attacked by Peter's Guinea pig with pointing needles which was suppose to become from a needle to a rat, walking to Professor McGonagall's desk with Lily now also standing there.  
  
  
  
" So how is everything going?", Professor McGonagall asked, looking from one another.  
  
  
  
Lily glanced and James, wondering if he would tell her about the "roots".  
  
  
  
"Everything is going splendid", said James instead, smiling.  
  
  
  
Lily breathed out.  
  
  
  
"Good. Cause I heard from Madam Pomprey about your "incident" on Saturday", Professor McGonagall said suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that was a silly mistake from Sirius. It was nothing really."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, cause as far as I know, that was a rather difficult charm and Sirius has barely  
  
passed that subject".  
  
  
  
"Er…he got help from Remus actually. You know them…always helping eachother", he said quickly, starting to sound very nervous.  
  
  
  
Silence, so silent that Lily could even hear the shouts of the first years who were having their fifth flying lesson with Madam Hooch as the teacher, in the quidditch pitch.  
  
  
  
Lily felt like an experimental rat beeing under watch as she felt Professor McGonagall's eyes observing her, as if her appearance would give them in.  
  
  
  
"I'll have to trust you", she said at last, her eyes drifting from Lily to James.  
  
  
  
"Well, the real reason why I called you was that there is going to be a prefect meeting, tonight at 08.00 pm in the west tower, the door next to Mounsiur Alfully Retamréd's painting."  
  
  
  
"You mean Monsieur Awfully Retarded", mumbled James.  
  
"Certainly not Mr. Potter!", said Professor McGonagall, when hearing him", His name is Monsieur Alfully Retamred and you have to respect it though it was he himself who chose it and it's a privilege to any paint to be aloud to do it.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Professor", James murmured", but that's the only name the students know him by."  
  
Professor McGonagall snorted as she said; "Well don't say it again! Now you may go to your respective classes."  
  
  
  
Walking out from the classroom James said: "That was close".  
  
  
  
Lily nodded." I felt like an experimental rat in there!"  
  
  
  
"A what?", asked James. Lily had forgotten that James came from a wizard family and had never been accustomed to muggle words.  
  
  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
They walked in silence forgetting that they were actually walking beside each other.  
  
  
  
"I thought that you were going to tell her?", she said suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Well I didn't", James answered, slightly surprised that they were actually having a conversation with out insulting each other.  
  
  
  
"Err, I guess then that I should say thank you."  
  
  
  
"Don't think that I did it for you!", James snapped, turning his head to her" I do want to see myself holding the house cup".  
  
  
  
Lily looked up at him, cursing herself for beeing so stupid as to say thank you.  
  
  
  
"I know that", she responded shortly.  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
They were walking in silence towards their next lesson which was Divination for James and Arithmancy for Lily.  
  
  
  
"Potter", Lily said again, after a minute or two, slowing don a bit.  
  
  
  
James grunted.  
  
  
  
"Where exactly is Monsieur Alfully Retamred's painting?"  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well Evans!" James said in his voice of I'm-so-much-better- than-you." Five years in this school and you don't know where Monsieur Awfully Retarded's painting is?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, forget it", snapped Lily, walking pass him.  
  
  
  
"Wait, wait!", James said, grabbing Lily by the arm.  
  
  
  
"Take your dirty hand off from me Potter!", Lily hissed.  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok." Said James, letting her go"…but don't you really know where it is?"  
  
  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't waste my time asking you, would I?"  
  
  
  
"You have a point there." James walked beside her again.  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"So what?"  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me where it exactly is?", Lily asked, getting more irritated.  
  
  
  
"It's in the west tower", James said innocently.  
  
  
  
"I know that! But where in the wet tower?"  
  
  
  
"Well, what do I get for…"  
  
  
  
"Potter!", Lily said, thinking second thoughts of why even asking James, a fool in her opinion.  
  
  
  
"Ok", James said in a rather forced voice." You can wait for me at 07.45 pm in the common room and we can go together. The way to get there isn't easy."  
  
  
  
"I rather get lost than going with you", snorted Lily, almost tripling when forgetting the hole in the ninth step ladder.  
  
  
  
"Ok, fine to me".  
  
  
  
"Alright then! I'll meet you there.", she said walking pass him with sullen face, cursing herself for having the "luck" to be accompanied by James Potter.  
  
  
  
"Oh and Evans", James shouted as Lily turned around a corner ignoring him" Bring your mask will you…oops I forgot that you already had it on!" and with that he disappeared behind a door, with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue….  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, that will help me much to continue this story… 


	3. Counting minutes

La Nozze di Figaro  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: James and Lily hate each other. They can't stand each other, they can't even speak to each other. They can't even be in the same room with each other. But some things are destined to be, they are meant to be, so how much you even fight against it, fate will win.  
  
It's their fifth year, a year where everything begins, and with everything I mean EVERYTHING. What are James, Remus and Sirius planning to do, why is everyone starting to act strange…as if beeing under terror?…And who is this Dark Lord everyone talks about?  
  
Expect hate, adventure, terror, mystery and the most important of all…love.  
  
So read…La Nozze di Figaro!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the most important characters as Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and so on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 " Counting minutes"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you going James?", asked Sirius, looking up from his potion lesson they had for tomorrow.  
  
  
  
James looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, looking suspicious.  
  
  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
  
  
"You've only looked at your watch ten times this past ten seconds!", added Remus, dripping inc on Sirius's potion parchment as he stood up to get his book "800 potions to prepare and use", by Melinda Pattington.  
  
  
  
James grimaced, and unconsciously he looked at his watch again.  
  
  
  
"I have a prefect meeting in thirty minutes", he sighed", and I have to go there with Evans", he added very quickly, snorting.  
  
  
  
"So, if it's such a hard time to go there with her…why don't you go separate?", Sirius asked, putting away his homework again, his full concentration on James.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's just that she doesn't know where it is." James responded.  
  
  
  
"But why couldn't you just explain where it is?" Sirius asked the next second.  
  
  
  
"Because…wait, what is this?", asked James with a disturbed grimace." Do you think that I want to go with her?"  
  
  
  
Sirius put his arms behind his head, leaning back against the puffy sofa.  
  
  
  
"Certainly not…but does she want to go with you?", he asked looking smug.  
  
  
  
"What?!" James bellowed in disbelief, standing up and causing Remus's brown cat Tutu to jump from his knee and with a hurt look she strode away with her tail up in the air, and sat by the warm fireplace.  
  
  
  
"Well, you can never be to sure. I mean was it she who proposed to you if you could go together?" Sirius asked again, with a grin.  
  
  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and continued looking for the billion time, the name Garcilla Boogalla, the first woman who had made the Homarus potion, in his potion book.  
  
  
  
"Not exactly", James said thinking a bit.  
  
  
  
"There is our answer."  
  
  
  
"No wait…oh forget it!" James laughed.  
  
  
  
"What?" Now it was Sirius time to look curious.  
  
  
  
But James was now laughing so hard that he couldn't even squeeze out a word, even if he wanted to.  
  
  
  
"What is it?", asked Sirius disturbed.  
  
  
  
"E…E…E…w…M…N!", but it was impossible for James to talk. Remus looked at him with a funny expression.  
  
  
  
"I think that he wants to say…Evans with me…never", Remus answered, his hand on his chin as he observed James face."…or maybe…Evans with Malfoy…nice?"  
  
  
  
Several minutes went by, until James finally calmed down, though a few giggles still escaped from his mouth now and then.  
  
  
  
He breathed in for air.  
  
  
  
"Your really were hilarious Sirius, this time you were fabulous!"  
  
  
  
But Sirius who really didn't know what he was talking about, examined his friend with a worried expression thinking that he may had been infected by the stupidity charm Serverous Snape had thrown on him at lunch.  
  
  
  
"Me and Evans..ha!", James giggled.  
  
  
  
"Ah…", Sirius said, now understanding." But it's not impossible"  
  
  
  
"Please…what are you suggesting. Me going out with someone who looks like she died twice?"  
  
  
  
Remus looked up from his parchment, where he tried to rub away a dot of inc he recently had spilled on.  
  
  
  
"But she is not that ugly", he said, turning to his paper to hide his suddenly blush.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!", James responded quickly, gazing at Remus.  
  
  
  
Remus looked up, hoping that he looked normal.  
  
  
  
"I mean she looks…like other girls…and ok in my opinion.", he said hesitating, looking at Sirius for help though he knew that he thought the same thing about her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah James, she looks…nice", Sirius said, clearing his throat.  
  
  
  
James looked at both of them, not believing what he just heard.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe the two of you", he mumbled"…betrayed by my best friends."  
  
  
  
"Oh, but come on James!", Sirius said." We know that you hate her, but that doesn't mean that she has to look ugly…because she doesn't…", he fell silent when he saw James's glare.  
  
  
  
Sirius gathered courage to even say what he was about to say.  
  
  
  
"I even thought about asking her to the Yule ball…", he said, avoiding James eyes, as he pretended to be concentrated on a dark dot on one of the green sofas' armrest.  
  
  
  
"Me too", Remus said quickly.  
  
  
  
"You did?", Sirius snapped his head up." Have you asked her?"  
  
  
  
"…Not yet, but I thought of asking her tomorrow at Herbologi lesson.", Remus answered looking at Sirius from head to toe.  
  
  
  
"Oh you did. I thought about asking her…tonight!", Sirius said, glaring at Remus.  
  
  
  
"Well…I…I…I'm having second thoughts…I'm thinking about asking her…right about now!"  
  
  
  
"…Me too!", snapped Sirius, suddenly standing up as Remus did the same thing.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hey!", James shouted, making the two of the to sit down. "What about me?"  
  
  
  
"I certainly don't want to go with you James, sorry pal. But you can go with Remus.", Sirius said, with a devil grin.  
  
  
  
"I'm not referring to that your git.", James said", I mean, have you forgotten that I. Hate.Evans. And do you think that I want you two to destroy your lives by going out with her!"  
  
  
  
"But James give her a chance.", Remus sighed."…she is really pretty you know and I'm sorry that you haven't noticed that but I'm sure that I have…."  
  
  
  
James fell in silence and so did Sirius, and also Remus.  
  
  
  
They avoided to look at each other.  
  
  
  
"Well…if you two really want to go with her…there's nothing I can do about it.", James finally said defeated.  
  
  
  
An awkward moment went by.  
  
  
  
"…But then don't say that I've warned you…"James said, trying to giggle though it instead sounded like he was coughing, breaking the strange silent.  
  
  
  
"Well…if it actually disturbs you so much James…I mean…I don't really have to go with her…there are other candidates…as Maya Devi, Clara Mariella, Martina Clearwater…and so on", Sirius added.  
  
  
  
"The same for me actually...", Remus said"…I mean…there are other girls in Hogwarts…"  
  
  
  
James sighed, nor feeling pleased or disturbed.  
  
  
  
"But it's fine to me you know", James said with a hidden grimace.  
  
  
  
"Nah...don't worry…I've seen Toto Parkinson give me the eye…so I think that I will go on her." Remus joked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right that you will!" Sirius laughed"…and James will go with Lily, which would be never!"  
  
  
  
And the three boys fell in laughter of the ridiculous idea…until Peter Pettigrew showed up, coming down from upstairs.  
  
  
  
"What are you laughing about?", he asked, thinking that they were laughing about him. He hugged his round belly as if he was afraid that it would fall off.  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing actually…just something silly", James said between giggles.  
  
  
  
Peter nodded and sat down on a small spot at the end of the green sofa in front of the one where Sirius and Remus were sitting, looking suspiciously from one another. He clenched his teeth wanting to disappear as he saw the glad and funny faces. "Oh, why must they always make fun of me", he thought, feeling a big knot in his stomach.  
  
  
  
"You guys..", he whispered, breaking the laughter. He looked around the common room to see if it was really empty to continue." I think that Professor McGonagall is suspicious about You-Know-What.", he said in attempt to make them stop laughing.  
  
  
  
"And why is that Peter?", Sirius asked suspiciously. He was still not convinced that it was for the best to include Peter. "I mean you haven't told anyone?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, no!" Peter said waving his hands", I'm just saying that we have to be careful!"  
  
  
  
Remus head snapped up, his face showing pure worry.  
  
  
  
"Are…are you sure Peter?", he asked with shaking voice.  
  
  
  
"Well not exactly…I mean I heard Professor McGonagall talk to Professor Alvin about some missing herbs and a missing unicorn nail." Pure lie, Peter knew that, but he had to make it believable.  
  
  
  
"We are sold!", Remus whispered. "I think that you better re-think about it you know…I mean you don't have to…you are going to get caught."  
  
  
  
"Nonsense Remus!", James said looking at all three" We'll have to be even more careful"  
  
  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
  
  
"When are we going to…you know." Sirius said, looking down at his feet. He felt nervous, and hated to admit it. Raising his head, he saw Peter look at him who turned his head immediately when meeting Sirius eyes, and he felt a strange feeling of anger bubble inside him. Sirius felt that Peter wasn't someone they could trust on, specially about something as important as this. But they couldn't do anything now. When Peter had founded out that they were planning of becoming Animagus when walking in on them when Remus said that it sucked beeing an werewolf, there wasn't any other option than including him or let him tell on them.  
  
  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
  
  
"I think that we can start this spring actually. We only need a few other ingredients…lets see…a few hairs from a spider, a giant spider as you remember…a Hungary snake tongue… a small piece of rabbit fur...a Monsoulin bee…and…I think that that is everything", James said, thinking.  
  
  
  
Sirius looked sick, but not more than Peter did.  
  
  
  
"And that will be easy to get.", Sirius said, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy."…and the worse is left…the charms"  
  
  
  
"Calm down Sirius, it will be ok…you may be a bit "bad" at charms but you beet me in potions", Remus comforted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Sirius, yo-", But James was interrupted by a voice, coming down from upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready Potter?", Lily asked looking at three surprised faces and one scared face. "What? Have I interrupted something important?", she asked feeling good about herself.  
  
  
  
"Nothing actually!", James said a bit quickly and louder than he had intended to.  
  
  
  
Lily looked from one another, not entirely believing him.  
  
  
  
"Anyway…I don't care at least what you talk about Potter so don't spare your breath to explain…so are you ready?"  
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus suppressed the urge to laugh but fell silent when they saw James's murderous gaze, which wasn't precisely directed at them.  
  
  
  
James sighed, lowering his gaze.  
  
  
  
"Sure".  
  
  
  
And with that the two enemies walked out from the Gryffendor common room, with not pleased smiles when they heard the ridiculous laughter from inside when beeing outside the Fat Lady's panting, who looked at them with a sleepy gaze.  
  
  
  
" Great friends Potter"  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up Evans", snapped James.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue….  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, it really means a lot to me…flames are welcomed too…  
  
  
  
Claudia 


	4. A secret

La Nozze di Figaro  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: James and Lily hate each other. They can't stand each other, they can't even speak to each other. They can't even be in the same room with each other. But some things are destined to be, they are meant to be, so how much you even fight against it, fate will win.  
  
It's their fifth year, a year where everything begins, and with everything I mean EVERYTHING. What are James, Remus and Sirius planning to do, why is everyone starting to act strange…as if beeing under terror?…And who is this Dark Lord everyone talks about?  
  
Expect hate, adventure, terror, mystery and the most important of all…love.  
  
So read…La Nozze di Figaro!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the most important characters as Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and so on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 "A secret"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans followed James Potter down the staircase of the North tower. They walked in silence, the torches' gleams guiding their way, chasing away the darkness of the sudden evening.  
  
  
  
James had his mind on other things than that he was actually walking with Lily, his thoughts dwelled to what Peter had said a few minutes earlier. He swallowed hard, the idea of at least one of the Professors suspecting one of them doing such an illegal thing as becoming an unregistered Animagus gave him the chills.  
  
  
  
"If we only could have been more carefully", he thought, as they entered a new corridor when walking past the Great Hall. "Next time we'll have to make a plan so that no one will suspect when something is missing…or maybe we could "sneak" into the Forbidden Forest and see if…", but James stopped there, the thought of the Forbidden Forest have him the creeps, though the last time he had been there had been at night…and full moon.  
  
  
  
It had been when he and Sirius hadn't known that Remus was a werewolf and had followed him to see where he went once in a month. The chock that he and Sirius had received when they, under the invisibility cloak, saw Dumbledore walk with Remus across the grass towards the Wipping Willow tree , and giving him the elixir that would make so that Remus wouldn't attack any human, was unexplainable. But when James thought about it better he realised that it had been even a bigger chock for Remus when he found out the very next day that they knew "his" secret.  
  
  
  
"Just to think that it only was last year", James thought, feeling a lot more older than the year when he only was fourteen. At that time he had still been rather small and skinny, but at last had all the Quidditch practises made their assignment.  
  
"Now", he mumbled" I need far more knowledge than playing quidditch", he said, his mind  
  
tracing back to Peter, and the potion and charm knowledge you needed to become an Animagus.  
  
  
  
He glanced at Lily, who walked beside him with bowed head, the red hair covering most of her face, and smiled, realising that if he could handle walking alone with Evans, he could handle anything.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at Potter", snapped Lily, glancing back at James who had a faint smile on his face and who occasionally glanced at her.  
  
  
  
"I don't have to respond to that Evans if I don't want to", he said, the smile increasing.  
  
  
  
"Then stop looking at me like that your git!", she responded, walking with larger steps.  
  
  
  
"Oh, does it make you feel uncomfortable L.I.L.Y?", James teased with a pitiful voice " I'm sure that I certainly don't want to hurt your feelings L.I.L.Y"  
  
  
  
"Shut up Potter. The only thing that will get hurt is your big and dirty mouth if you don't shut that big hole, I mean are you prepared to run to Madam Pomfrey again Potter, with another lame excuse that it was Sirius who "accidentally" slipped the wrong charm on you?", Lily grinned.  
  
  
  
"Go and die Evans"  
  
  
  
"Not after you"  
  
  
  
"So now we…", But James stopped in the middle of his sentence, when hearing footsteps and voices. It was Professor McGonagoll, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore, who were walking along the corridor, the same corridor which James and Lily were about to enter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say", Hagrid's husky voice echoed between the walls"…What are we to do Professor Dumbledore?", the half giant asked desperate the old man with the silvery, long beard and solemn eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll have to wait Hagrid, wait and see to get a glimpse of what is going to happen and understand…wait and see to at least find a ray of light… that's what we must do"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Lily looked up at James, as he motioned with his mouth, to be quiet. She looked at him questionable, but when hearing the footsteps now much more louder, James took her by the arm and drew her with him behind a massive, shining armour, where they couldn't bee seen. She was about to protest, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
  
  
"Oh…"Professor McGonagoll said"…what are we going to say, how are we going to act? This poor children don't know what's happening… they will…I…I feel so…"But she burst into tears before she could finish.  
  
  
  
"Now, now Minerva", Professor Dumbledore consoled while Hagrid looked around with a worried look, probably worried that someone would hear them."…we cannot lose control, not now" Professor Dumbledore took another deep breath"…I'm afraid that in this near future we all have to try to swallow our grief, we must be strong…they depend on us, on all of us…"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Professor?" Minerva asked looking up from her red-dotted handkerchief.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to tell them Minerva, they deserve the truth as much as us. They must learn what is true, the contrast between right and wrong, I must tell them, I have to…"  
  
  
  
"But the minister…?", Minvera asked looking astonished at Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"The minister doesn't know, they don't know what's happening right about know, they are blind of the change, blind to see the future and the present. Bli-"  
  
  
  
But Professor Dumbledore didn't finish his sentence though a choked shriek was heard nearby them. He stopped his track, as so did Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, who rapidly brushed away her tears.  
  
  
  
"Lumos", Professor Dumbledore mumbled as the tip of his wand shot a bright golden light, strengthening the feeble rays from the few torches in the west wing corridor.  
  
  
  
The headmaster's profile stood straight up, the age not giving it its admission yet. His long silver beard went down to his knees, which were hidden under the large and dark blue lounge coat, the silvery hair at the same length, glistering in the radiation of his wand. On the tip of the long and crooked nose was a pair of half-moon formed glasses, which showed two light blue pools of eyes, which did not show fright ness and uncertainty but determination, intelligence and kindness.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore took another step towards the direction were the noise had came from, but not a sound was heard from the set of the impressive armours, paintings nor did the stepladder that led to the corridor give an indication that someone was around.  
  
  
  
"It was nothing", Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes, placed on the armour where James and Lily were hiding behind, twinkling. "Nothing that doesn't mean any harm."  
  
  
  
"Professor-"Hagrid interrupted with a trembling voice, taking a huge step, towards the armours."…maybe it was-"  
  
  
  
"No Hagrid, that will never happen.", Professor Dumbledore said straight and determined , not letting Hagrid finish what he was about to said. "Time catches everyone up, but it's not the time for Hogwarts, not yet at least. Trust me."  
  
  
  
The half giant looked down at his huge feet, grabbing the hem of his rough and husky leather brown coat, with huge pockets were he had everything from rats to Dumballs, like a lost first year.  
  
  
  
"I do Professor…and I will do what you tell me to do…I will right away go an-"  
  
  
  
"I know Hagrid, I know.", Professor Dumbledore nodded.  
  
  
  
And with that Dumebledore started to walk away, with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid behind, as Professor Dumebledore said load and clear: " Everything has its time, everything happens for a reason", as their footsteps echoed away, down the changing staircase.  
  
  
  
  
  
For a moment James Potter held his breath, his heart pounding hard against his ribs. He had Lily Evans's head against his chest, his right hand covering her mouth as her eyes were bulging out from their socks, but not for the reason that she actually had her arms around James's back, but for the conversation she'd just heard.  
  
  
  
They stood like that in a second or two, until James finally breathed out and Lily loosened her tight grip around him and stepped back.  
  
  
  
"That was bloody near we got caught!", James shouted, not believing what just happened, brushing away a few sweat pearls from his forehead.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear-did you see-?", Lily said, bewildered of the scenario a few minutes earlier.  
  
  
  
"As if I did!", James responded looking straight into Lily's bright green eyes"…But you almost ruined everything when you bit my finger…", James snorted.  
  
  
  
"As tight as you held your hand over my mouth I thought that you were trying to suffocate me, and when you didn't loosen up…I had to do something!", Lily protested, waving a way her hand, as if that wasn't of much importance"…I wonder-", she said, tracing back and forward.  
  
  
  
"-what they were referring to?", James finished her sentence with furrowed eyebrows, his mind going up in steam." Did you see their faces…and by Merlin's beard, never in my life have I ever thought of ever seeing Professor McGonagall break down like that!"  
  
  
  
"I feel sorry for her-for them" Lily paused"…and for us…I mean…what was Professor Dumbledore talking about, you know about telling us students?"  
  
  
  
"Well, we may soon find out, won't we?", James said, leaning against the wall, with a worried look covering his young features.  
  
  
  
"But what if Professor Dumbledore regrets it…and…and doesn't tell us, what if the minister…oh this is so confusing…what has the minister to do with this? It really must be something big", Lily said, brushing away a strand of red hair.  
  
  
  
"That's for us to find out, I mean if Professor Dumbledore regrets of telling us.", James said with an evil grin.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing", James replied quickly, but his dark eyes said a whole other thing.  
  
  
  
"Potter", Lily said with a steady voice" you are not telling this to anyone, do you hear me? Not to Sirius, nor Remus, to no one. I feel that this is far to delicate, we've just heard a conversation that we weren't suppose to hear, at least not yet." She sighed", so please, I know that we…err…dislike each other, but please promise me that this will be a secret between you and I."  
  
  
  
James grunted, but his eyes couldn't escape Lily's pleading green orbs.  
  
  
  
"Alright", he said with much effort.  
  
  
  
"Promise me"  
  
  
  
"Alright, I promise"  
  
  
  
"-that this will", Lily added.  
  
  
  
"-be a secret between you Evans and me." James rolled his eyes." Are you happy?"  
  
  
  
"Not as happy as you are", Lily snorted" but I really wonder-" she continued" what Hagrid was supposed to do for Professor Dumbledore and what grief were they talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Must be something important, very important, and by how they sounded it doesn't look like it's a good thing"  
  
  
  
"I think that it sounds scary", Lily mumbled, feeling a big untied knot in the bottom of her stomach." It doesn't…feel…right"  
  
  
  
James hadn't heard her, though he was in other thoughts. His worst fear was that they were actually talking about them; Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony, but he knew that it was impossible. The thought of the fear in Hagrid's and Professor McGonagall's face and the hopeless feature in Professor Dumbledore, in his opinion the most talented wizard in history, made his stomach feel empty.  
  
  
  
"James Potter and Lily Evans!", a squeaky voice said, surprised " What are you two doing here, we're waiting for you!" the voice that belonged to Head Girl Dominicilia Hadriana continued, as the seventeen year old girl, tall, brown hair, and with glasses, suddenly appeared in front of them with hands on her ribs.  
  
  
  
James and Lily were dumfound, they had forgotten about the meeting.  
  
  
  
"Now, now hurry up", she continued," How rude of you two to be twenty minutes late, I'll have to report this to Professor McGonagall!"  
  
  
  
"We-", James started.  
  
  
  
"Quiet Potter!" Dominicilia said, sounding like Professor McGonagall." I feel so ashame of you, you should have seen Damian, the head boy from Slythering, when you didn't show up when the meeting started. And that nasty fifth year prefect-what's his name?- oh right- Serverous Snape, I can't belive that he actually had the courage to say that this showed how irresponsible we Gryffendors are. And what a humiliate when they all agreed that I should go and look for you !"  
  
  
  
"But-"Lily began.  
  
  
  
"No Lily. I feel very disappointed and even more when Lucius Malfoy appointed to me that Professor McGonagall had made a bad choice when electing you to be prefects"  
  
  
  
"As if Professor Salvaje made a good choice electing him as a prefect a year ago", snorted James, receiving a nasty look from Dominicilia"…what!? Isn't it true then? Everything he does is picking on us Gryffendors. Yesterday a third year Slythering threw a screaming spell on Tomas Brown, and guess what Malfoy did? He scowled Tomas for beeing in this Slythering's way!"  
  
  
  
"Well…he must have had a good reason for doing so. I think that Lucius is a very justice person and let us end this conversation ", Dominicilia said in return.  
  
  
  
"…or maybe you just think like that about him because you fancy him", James mumbled.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately Domicilia heard it.  
  
  
  
"I said let us end this conversation Potter!", she said, turning around to him, her eyes shooting thunders. And with that final word, she led them around the corner until they passed the Painting of Monsieur Alfully Retamred, who looked at them with a sleepy gaze and with a pair of striped Pyjamas on instead of his usually elegant suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening a huge brown oak door, they stepped into a large room which had an oval formed table in the middle, with chairs around it where all the prefects sat on.  
  
  
  
"Finally", said David Boogi, a rawenclaw student with blond, spiky hair and brown eyes, taking up his wand and by one swish bringing two extra chairs from one of the dark corners,  
  
to the table. "We have been waiting for you"  
  
  
  
"What have you been doing with Evans, Potter?", Serverous Snape said, with an evil grin, and doing something not approvable with his fingers.  
  
  
  
"COULD YOU PLEASE BEHAVE SNAPE!", Dominicilia said, terrified." I certainly don't approve that kind of yoke!"  
  
  
  
"Leave him alone.", Damian, a large boy with huge ears and bushy eyebrows, said, turning to James, who looked as if he could murder Snape, who behind Dominicilia's back made several grimaces, and Lily, who looked down at the floor much to embarrassed to look up. "I don't want to hear some lame excuses of why you didn't come in time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit down", a hufflepuff student said with a gently voice to both James and Lily who stood on the same spot as before when Dominicilia sat beside Damian at the end of the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can sit here Lily", said David, bringing one of the two chairs next to him. Lily smiled at him, though he really was a nice boy, even though she had turned him down when he had  
  
asked her to be his partner for the Yule Ball. Occasionally, her gaze fell on James, as he snorted at her and sat beside a fifth year Rawenclaw girl with blond curls whose name was Camilla.  
  
  
  
"Can't imagine how terrible it must have been for you beeing alone with James…but why were you so late?", David whispered in Lily's ear.  
  
She turned to David, who looked innocently at her, but instead of answering his question she smiled at him, and when turning her head she caught James's eyes as he looked back at her. A silent message that no one could understand was sent between them when her green eyes for the first time actually looked straight back to his; " A secret between you and I".  
  
  
  
To be continue…..  
  
  
  
Please I beg you to review, it really means a lot to me…  
  
Claudia 


	5. Just a silly nightmare

La Nozze di Figaro  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: James and Lily hate each other. They can't stand each other, they can't even speak to each other. They can't even be in the same room with each other. But some things are destined to be, they are meant to be, so how much you even fight against it, fate will win.  
  
It's their fifth year, a year where everything begins, and with everything I mean EVERYTHING. What are James, Remus and Sirius planning to do, why is everyone starting to act strange…as if beeing under terror?…And who is this Dark Lord everyone talks about?  
  
Expect hate, adventure, terror, mystery and the most important of all…love.  
  
So read…La Nozze di Figaro!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the most important characters as Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and so on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 " Just a silly nightmare"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As darkness intended to slip into the small cave, a slender shadow crept into a small ball, as red light started to radiate from the body. With a shriek a ten feet long snake appeared, raising high as if welcoming the night. The man was gone.  
  
  
  
The cave began to tremble, but the snake didn't crawl away, instead it began to float up in the air, as its crimson blood began to shine through its hard skin, in circles the snake went, until it stopped. Grey clouds suddenly dispersed and the silvery moon appeared in the dark sky.  
  
  
  
A voice whispered silently in the cave, though it was one voice it sounded like a thousand persons talking at the same time. Coldness crept into the cave as the moon's silvery light shone into the cave.  
  
  
  
" Salavary Salazar Sontrola". The snake began to tremble, but it held its position, straight and firm." Zandaslaria Nagani Sanderame… Voldarmx, Zarmaleno Dami". Blood began to pore out from the thin tong." Torne Nozze doleani Zandfai," The snake began to change into a strange form, and it began from its tail. The plat head began to split in two as the parts began to grow and then melt together. The tail began to swell and split. A crack was heard as something from the upper body began to grow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"IMPERIOMA NADSAIYM ZALOUR, SALAVARY SALAZAR SONTROLA", the voice became louder and louder as a rotten smell slowly came from the snake's limply body . A loud shriek was heard once again, as a thick red fog began to grow from the reptile's body. Slowly the redness turned into dark green.  
  
  
  
  
  
" ZANDASLARIA NAGANI SANDERAME… VOLDARMX, ZARMALENO DAMI" Crimson red blood began to developed the silvery moon, the night became darker, stars disappeared" NOZZE DOLEANI ZANDFAI"  
  
  
  
"IMPERIOMA NADSAIYM ZALOUR…SALAVARY SALAZAR, SALAVARY SALAZAR, SALAVARY SALAZAR!!"  
  
  
  
The sky's grey clouds began to move quickly in circles, preparing for a storm. A sharp thunder came from the violent darkness and struck the cave. Electricity developed the cave, in a deep red blood colour.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 The fog began to fade away and began to grow outside the cave, and went up into  
  
into the night sky and formed a grandiose sign with the form of a green snake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The voice faded away silently and was replaced by a whispering hiss, as small as it was it bounced back and forward between the walls.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ego Sum…Ego sum…Ego sum Lord….Ego sum….Lord… Ego sum…Voldermort."  
  
  
  
  
  
2 A man, with a long black coat and raven back hair, stood there instead of the snake at the entrance of the cave, the electricity not doing  
  
him any harm. He raised his hands and the electricity began to flow through his fingers, and disappeared into his body.  
  
  
  
"Master", the man said, raising his head from the ground " Make me stronger, make me as powerful as you are. I'm your son and you are now my father" finally he said " Live in me", as he said this he opened his eyes and two sharp red eyes were revealed.  
  
  
  
From a long distance, far away from there, a baby was born his scream was heard, warming hearts of gentle people who have lost hope, as a comfort this little human gently stroke their hearts without them even knowing this small person. His mother brought him closer to her, giving him a kiss on his forehead as she sang a sweet lullaby. But the baby kept screaming..  
  
  
  
He cried with strength though his destiny already had been set for him, and screamed, screamed, screamed, screamed, screamed…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily!! Wake up Lily!"  
  
  
  
With a jump, Lily woke up with tears running along her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?", asked Maya Devi as she gently stroke away a strand of red hair from Lily's eyes.  
  
  
  
All girls surrounded Lily's bed, some with worried looks and other with frightened expressions. First year girls, second year girls, almost every girl who were a Gryffendor were inside the small dormitory with only four beds.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's happening, who was screaming..?", and many other questions was heard.  
  
  
  
"I'm ok, can you please go out, everyone…. No, no one was killing me…It was just a nightmare…just a nightmare…no-", but she couldn't talk, though everyone were talking and asking at the same time.  
  
  
  
She leaned towards Penny with an embarrassed face: "Was it so bad?"  
  
  
  
Penny looked at her, as she clapped her head. " Only so load that you could consider me as deaf for a couple of days", she said with a faint smile trying to cheer Lily up.  
  
  
  
Maya Devi turned to all girls, standing on Lily's bed so that they would see and hear her.  
  
  
  
"Can you all plea-", but she fell deadly quiet as the rest of the girls when they saw Professor McGonagall enter the narrowed room with Dominicilia on her tail.  
  
  
  
"Out Girls! Out!", she demanded, not shouting nor talking normal. "You too Ms. Devi, Ms. Flopheart and Ms. Hoppletant", who they all looked at the other girls with expressions of important ness. The girls left the dormitory , sighing." And you too Ms. Hadriana."  
  
  
  
"But Professor, with all do respect I'm-"  
  
  
  
"Not now, I want to talk to Ms. Evans in private"  
  
  
  
Dominicilia walked out in silence, but before she closed the door, she turned to Lily, who still laid still on her bed; "Hope you're ok Lily"  
  
  
  
Lily sighed, looking up at Professor McGonagall, who now looked a lot gentler at Lily, and sat on her bed.  
  
  
  
"It was really nothing, it was just a silly dream. A nightmare."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand, but you really scared us…Lily. Even I heard you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was I screaming that loud?", Lily asked nostalgic, feeling a big knot at the bottom of her stomach. She now dreaded going down to the common room, she could imagine everyone whisper and talking about how silly she had been…specially James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But its nothing Lily, everyone has nightmares", said Professor McGonagall, patting Lily's bed awkwardly. Lily just looked at her astonished, Professor McGonagall never acted like that around a student" If you want…you can talk about it"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I rather not Professor", Lily replied quickly." It was just a silly nightmare…I…I…don't remember much of it anyway."  
  
  
  
"It's alright dear", Professor McGonagall stood up, looking herself around" Now, I think that the other girls want to come in and know what we talked about", she said in a lighter mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor, one question only", Lily asked nervously, not sure if she had enough courage to ask this to her, as she looked up at the Professor with doubtful eyes" I don't want to sound rude…but…why are you beeing so…well…kind?"  
  
  
  
  
  
At first Professor McGonagall looked as if she would give Lily detention or at least scowl her, but instead her face cracked up into a smile.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure that I'm always nice Ms. Evans, though I sometimes hide it very well."  
  
  
  
And with that Professor McGonagall opened the door, and in fell Maya, Penny and Lindsay who had been trying to overhear the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Yes girls", Professor said with a strict voice, looking at each one of them.  
  
  
  
"Err…we were just…err…picking up…err…my earring…", Maya Devi said with a lame excuse as she looked awkwardly at Professor McGonagall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure the Professor don't think that we were trying to hear the Professor's conversation with Lily, would she?", Lindsay asked nervously, trying to sound innocent, which failed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily tried to suppress a smile as the three girls stood there with horrifying features.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dominicila walked towards the Professor as she with a small voice said that she would handle the situation. She still felt offended for what the Professor had said before, almost applying that she was a simple seventh year girl and not Hogwarts' Head Girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure that you can do it Ms. Hadriana. See you at breakfast"  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall walked away, her authority following her as the girls relaxed and rushed to Lily.  
  
  
  
"So…Lily what were you actually dreaming about and what DID Professor McGonagall say?" They asked at the same time, taking no notice of Dominicilia.  
  
  
  
"Now, now you heard the Professor, I'm in charge here right now. AND- I don't want to hear any lame excuse of your sneak peeking.", she stepped into the room." Lying to the Professor really hurt my feelings, she is such a good teacher and really ta-"  
  
  
  
"Oh please Dominicila, just because you love her doesn't mean that we have to do it", snorted Penny as she approached her with arms on her hips.  
  
  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady, don't make me take away points"  
  
  
  
Penny turned around, not saying any more, biting her lower lip, but not of regret.  
  
  
  
"Now, hurry up and get dressed, it's time for breakfast…Oh- and Lily are you sure that you are alright?", she asked and was actually concerned.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure that I'm alright. Thank you Dominicilia"  
  
  
  
Dominicilia Hadriana smiled and was about to turn around when Penny couldn't hold it any more.  
  
  
  
"We can dress up as long as we want and eat whenever we want, or maybe we don't want to eat!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dominicilia shrugged saying; "Do what ever you want, but it's not my fault if you miss the assembly before breakfast."  
  
  
  
"What assembly before breakfast?" Lily responded instead of Penny, who yet again turned away, jumping up with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really don't have any more information about it, but apparently of what Professor McGonagall said, Professor Dumbledore was suppose to inform us something very important."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily leaned back against her bed, her mind wandering back and forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright, we'll be right there", she said, swallowing hard, though she knew what Professor Dumbledore was going to say. Or at least she knew how effected they were going to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entering the Great Hall, Lily saw a lot of curious faces looking at her and then turning to the person, that probably had done the same thing, next to them, whispering and giggling. Obviously the school now knew what had happened.  
  
  
  
" Lily, what did Potter do to you?! I'm sure that he has something to do with your  
  
* screaming* !", Serverus Snape bellowed over the rest of the voices. Strangely enough James didn't respond, he just looked down at the table.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Snape and spare your insignificant speech on your friends-oops forgot that you don't have any!"  
  
  
  
What Snape muttered, Lily didn't hear and certainly didn't care.  
  
  
  
Lily sighed and lumped on a chair on the Gryffendor table as far from anyone as possible, not wanting to attract more than those faces that already were glued on her. The hall was in excitement, everyone from the fourth years and up thought that Professor Dumbledore was going to inform them more about the Yule Ball that was going to take place in a couple of months, but Lily knew better.  
  
  
  
She didn't know what she exactly felt. Part of her wanted to know what Professor Dumbledore was going to say, but the other part begged her to just run away as soon as the headmaster opened his mouth. It didn't feel right, well everything hadn't felt right this term. Somehow she felt that during this term everything had "changed". Why?, she didn't know.  
  
  
  
Lily glanced up from fingering the silvery necklace around her neck, which her grandmother had given her before she had died, and turned her head so much that she could see that James was staring at her. She jumped back a bit of surprise, but recovered soon and threw him a fiercely glare, which he oddly enough didn't respond. Instead he looked away, as if he had been caught of doing something improper.  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Professor Dumbledore entered the room, with all the other Professors behind , all students fell very quiet. In normal circumstances the headmaster would have said a joke or something to make the students laugh instead of beeing so quiet, but he himself this time wore a mask and gone were the childish blink in his baby blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My beloved students, witches and wizards" he began"….I remember when I started in this school, my hole world was Hogwarts, my eyes only went as far as to Hogwarts. I though that the world's completely happiness was in this castle. ( Lucius Malfoy coughed at same time as he said" What a yurk", but if Dumbledore hadn't heard him or just chose to ignore him was hard to know, though the headmaster just continued) When I began in this school I felt so safe, nothing could harm me, never. Fear and uncertainty didn't exist here. At that time I only was a little boy and everything was so easy. I didn't understand evil, the contrast between good and evil. How could I?" He paused, looking at all kind of different faces" But now that I am older I understand and I feel sorry for not understanding earlier, I feel sorry for those who didn't learn me what reality is, though it doesn't always contain happiness and harmony, though also sorrow and regrets, also goodness and evilness. I was lucky for not beeing deceived for my naive ness, I was lucky for having the right persons in my surround. I was lucky. But not everybody is lucky. That is why I want you to know in which kind of reality we live in and what surrounds us, what we can expect from now on, who we can trust and who we can't..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A long silent, not even a needle was heard. Everyone, expecting for his next words. Suddenly the huge doors to the Great Hall fell open, making everyone gasp in surprise, and in stormed Hagrid.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are here"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue…  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to thank you all who have reviewed, cause you are the ones that inspire me and want to write the hole time….Thank you and review more cause then you make me the happiest person in this hole universe.!!!!!!  
  
I also want to apologise for my bad English…that's why I wanted to ask you If you know a good beta reader?????  
  
Please review and thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!  
  
Love you all!!!!  
  
  
  
Claudia 


	6. A dream...or a foresight?

La Nozze di Figaro  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: James and Lily hate each other. They can't stand each other, they can't even speak to each other. They can't even be in the same room with each other. But some things are destined to be, they are meant to be, so how much you even fight against it, fate will win.  
  
It's their fifth year, a year where everything begins, and with everything I mean EVERYTHING. What are James, Remus and Sirius planning to do, why is everyone starting to act strange…as if beeing under terror?…And who is this Dark Lord everyone talks about?  
  
Expect hate, adventure, terror, mystery and the most important of all…love.  
  
So read…La Nozze di Figaro!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the most important characters as Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and so on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 " A dream…or a foresight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the huge doors to the Great Hall fell open, making everyone gasp in surprise, and in stormed Hagrid.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are here"  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as he said this, the hole castle began to tremble, as if hundreds of Mantrikoras were intending to break into the castle, through the charmed walls.  
  
  
  
  
  
The long tables trembled so terrible that books and bags dropped down to the floor. The chairs began to shake so violently that most of the students crawled down under the tables, though as if that was a brilliant idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hundreds of lit candles that elevated right under the enchanted ceiling, suddenly faded away and a dark mantel of blackness laid all over the Great Hall. Some of the girls began to scream, but were quiet down when Professor Dumbledore's voice loudly echoed between the walls in the massive hall.  
  
  
  
"Silence!"  
  
  
  
He grabbed the table's sides with his hands, his eyes illuminating a tremendous anger but also what could be called as fear. His hands shook, but not once did his gaze lose the wisdom that was a part of his inner soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hagrid", he said next, turning to the half giant." Lead the children out"  
  
  
  
He paused.  
  
  
  
"…and then let our visitors in"  
  
  
  
"But- Pr-", Hagrid protested, fear radiating from his scared face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do as I say an-"  
  
  
  
  
  
But not did Dumbledore had the chance to say anything more though suddenly a cold breeze blew in like a strong hurricane, and chairs rolled over and bounced against the wall with a thud.  
  
  
  
Silence again, though many of the students, including Lily, were to choked to even pronounce a word. After that, a loud creak was heard and in came about fifteen tall figures with long black coats, and hoods that covered their faces, walking in both sides of the Hall and in the middle they went. Their feet barely touched the floor, though they seemed to float above the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was something very peculiar with them, Lily noticed, when she bent forward, over Maya Devi's shaking shoulder, to have a better look. When bending forward, one of those mysterious figures passed by her outstretched head, and Lily felt like a hundred of cold and sharp knives stabbed her heart. She felt empty, as if all her happy memories had faded away and were instead replaced by dark thoughts and…nightmares. From a long distance a cry ringed in her ears, a cry of a baby, so distanced but yet so close…  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily felt herself slip into a dream, as the sight before her began to become a blur. The cry became louder, and louder, and louder…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily!", a voice called out, bringing her back to reality. She snapped her eyes open, and saw Maya Devi, giving her a push.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't lean on me Lily, you almost made me fall forward!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry", Lily mumbled, leaning back. Her heart bounced hard against her chest, the cry was now gone, and so was the vision she had got with her eyes closed. She swallowed hard and leaned forward a bit, to get a better sight of the scenario that was played before her eyes, though it was very difficult to see what happened under the Gryffindor table.  
  
  
  
  
  
They stopped in front of Professor Dumbledore, in a line, with their backs to the students. Lily forced her eyes to see better through the darkness, when the Hall suddenly swam in a ocean of light. That's when Lily could see it. The creatures had green, not so visible, chains  
  
around their necks and wrists.  
  
One of them, or it was very difficult to say one of them because this one was much shorter and didn't have chains, took a step forward and pushed his hood back, which revealed a rather slender face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor Dumbleore", The man said, breaking the silence. His voice sounded somewhat kind but also cold. This man had blond slimy hair, and dark eyes which were hidden behind thick eyebrows. He glanced at the astonished students, and his face suddenly changed, as if he had not been obvious that he had intruded to a room filled with students. He took a step back, and then turned to Dumbledore again. "I didn't know that you were having an assembly, or even-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir. Nolberto de Profunsky," Dumbledore said coldly, interrupting him" What a nice surprise, always at the right time and the right place", he continued, his voice with a tone of sarcasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore glanced at the chained Dementors, and with a resolute face he grabbed his wand and said;" Losa Fria", and the chains disappeared around the Dementors' necks and wrists.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to treat them like animals", Professor Dumbledore said, putting down his wand in his coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But that's what I though they were", Profunsky said with a laugh, and turned to the Dementors, who had their heads bowed." Aren't you, my fellow guardians?" He took a step forward in attempt to touch one of the Dementors' coat, but backed away immediately as if something had burned him. With a pale and blank face he turned back to Dumbledore. " It's allright, taking away the chains doesn't make any difference, they're still filthy creatures. They can't do me and anyone any harm" He paused"…at least not without my instructions. But a man must take precocious, specially now, mustn't one Dumbledore? Wasn't it so you said?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enough of it!", roared Dumbledore, making Profunsky silent immediately, not enjoying Profunsky's little game." If you want to talk to me, be my pleasure, but not here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Profunsky turned around and saw Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and the majority of the Slytherin under their respective tables, with exceptions like Lucios Malfoy, Serverous Snape, Devon Malaid, Sara Corelia, Barty Crouch, Emiliesa Fowkel who standing up, and acting as if they didn't mind the "guests". Profunsky's face turned from confusion to surprise.  
  
  
  
"Ohh…", he said, with a faint smile on his lips." You haven't told them yet"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I haven't…"Professor Dumbledore said dryly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The ministry will then be very pleased with you Dumbledore", Profunsky said, pronouncing every word with delight" I'm very pleased", he paused, turning to the students", We feared that you would disobey us, and do exactly what we told you not to." He shook his head, and took a few steps towards Dumbledore, so that he stood face to face to the old man." W-E  
  
can handle it Dumbledore, and in time they'll know, in time you can tell them what you're so eager to tell them. But not now. Not under my leadership."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I haven't said that I won't tell them, and I will not wait until you think the time is appropriate."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch out Dumbledore. I know that the others in the ministry have utterly respect for you, but even with all your grades and success the ministry and I, as the minister of Magic, won't aloud you to break the rules."  
  
  
  
"You don't fool me Profunsky", Dumbledore said, barely whispering" I know that the ministry is under your influence and your are deceiving them with your own blindness, your fear. You search for excuses to hide the number of deaths every day, you fear to meet the scandal, you fear of not having control anymore. You fear of waking up one day and see that everything is not like it was before. Your own blindness is deceiving you, and won't let you open your eyes. And if you continue to follow this path, death is what waits us all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be so sure…Professor Dumbledore"  
  
  
  
  
  
Profunsky backed away and with a last look of hatred towards Dumbledore, he stormed out of the Great Hall, shouting" Defri losa", as the now chained Dementors followed him, leaving a creeping coldness behind themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait!", someone suddenly shouted. A tall boy, with raven black hair, suddenly ran out from the Great Hall, trough the Entrance Hall, out from the dark brown oak doors, holding a golden watch, and after Sir. Nolberto Profunsky, who already was outside the castle, walking through the green grass in the morning sun. The boy was indeed James Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
James Potter hurried down the lawn, towards the one black coat that wasn't floating above the ground. His throat was dry, and James could feel how nervous he really was, but he had to see, had to see it that man had the same….  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, wait!", James Potter shouted again, and finally the man stopped his track and turned around to see the flushed face of a tall boy, who looked out to be fifteen-sixteen years old, hurrying towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want silly boy?!", Profunsky spatted. He was indeed in no mood to answer stupid questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, you dropped your watch", James responded lamely, looking straight into Profunsky's face.  
  
  
  
Profunsky looked startled for a minute, but then grabbed the glistening watch that James was holding.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you boy. I will remember this.", Profunsky said and smiled.  
  
  
  
"A beautiful watch indeed, Sir", James continued, not taking the eyes from the watch.  
  
  
  
Profunsky just nodded, and made an attempt to walk away when the boy opened his mouth again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, aren't you going to put it on?", James said in one breath. Profunsky raised his left eyebrow suspiciously,"…so that you won't loose it again, I mean", James continued  
  
  
  
"If that pleases you, young man", Profunsky responded angrily , this boy was making more and more irritated than he already was.  
  
  
  
Profunsky pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, and hocked the watch around his wrist.  
  
  
  
"Now, are you pleased, boy?"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Stupid boy", muttered Profunsky and with that he walked away, now behind the Dementors who already were ahead of him, leaving James Potter standing there dumbstruck.  
  
  
  
  
  
James Potter swallowed hard, as he looked after Profunsky. He was more than pleased, but at the same time in deep sorrow, the short time that Profunsky had pulled up his left sleeve gave James Potter the time to see what he was looking for.  
  
  
  
  
  
The mark of the skull on Profunsky's forearm had been almost visible, but James had seen it, he had seen the mark that had haunted his dream last night. He had seen the mark that made him wake up sweating…along with the face. He had seen what had made tears run along his cheeks last night.  
  
  
  
  
  
James felt his throat tighten and closed his eyes for a second gathering his thoughts, before turning around and slowly going back to the tremendous castle, wondering and fearing what else that could be true from his dream…or had it been a foresight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
I know that it took a long time to update this chapter, but I haven't had the time to write it, cause I have been away and everything…  
  
And I know that it's a bit short, sorry for that…  
  
I wanted to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, you are the best!!!!  
  
And I know that I have made some spelling mistakes in the previous chapters and I promise you that I will correct them, that's for sure, so don't worry.  
  
I also wanted to say that I really love Star Wars ( I have to mention it cause I saw the movie on Thursday and thought that it was the best!!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Well…once again I wanted to thank you all…..and continue to review….I love reviews…all kind of reviews, they make my day and give me more energy to write this story!!!!  
  
  
  
Love you all!!!  
  
  
  
Claudia  
  
- a truly Harry Potter fan 


End file.
